Princess and the Kidnapper
by Sir sleeps-a-lot
Summary: So the castle is a bit boring, can you really blame Rima for wanting to leave for a bit? So she gets kidnapped... Well, that sucks... AU RimaXThe weird purple-haired Kidnapper.
1. Rima goes out to play

_In a quiet part of town, a small__ blonde girl was playing all alone, her brown cape billowing and her eyes shining with the freedom she'd rarely had._

_When the dying sun shone its red rays all over her, she pulled the hood of the cape over her head and started walking. _

_She was about to walk into the street when something gripped her arm and tugged her back hard, causing her to fall. A car whizzed by, only missing her hand by a few inches._

_The girl turned around. Behind her, a slightly older girl held onto her arm._

"_Thank you." She said quietly to her savior. Her savior smiled and walked away. The blonde girl wasn't done, though._

"_What's your name?" She shouted to the retreating figure. The girl stopped._

"_It's Nadeshiko-" She said without turning, her purple ponytail swinging as she started walking away, "-be safe now."_

Rima's upper body shot out of her bed, eyes open wide. She'd been having this dream for the past week and it was unnerving. Just living through it once was bad enough.

After the incident, she had tried to find Nadeshiko with all means she had, and she had many as she was the king's daughter, but it had been futile. It was like the purple-haired girl had disappeared of the face of the earth.

Rima shifted the curtain on her four-poster bed and glanced at her clock. It read **5:45**.Rima sighed but daintily slipped her feet over the side.

'Princesses must always rise early and quickly' she thought dully. Rima wondered wistfully what it would be like to wake up at nine o clock and stay in bed for another hour. She shook her head and repeated her morning mantra. Thinking about waking up late wouldn't make it come true.

A knock on the door disturbed her mantra.

"You may enter." Rima spoke softly. She hated how familiar it felt on her tongue.

The door opened to Rima's lady-in-waiting, Sheema. She closed the door as soon as she was in the room.

Almost robotically, Rima's arms rose so Sheema could remove her nightgown.

After Rima was dressed in appropriate breakfast attire, she walked gracefully to the dining hall.

Even though she had woken up earlier than her usual rising time, she still arrived to breakfast later than the queen.

Rima greeted her mother before carefully moved her chair out so it made no noise and she sat down.

"Where is Father?" she asked.

"Your father is still feeling unwell. Thankfully, Houshina-san is taking care of him." Rima shivered. Hoshina Kazoumi was the King's closest friend and he always gave her the creeps. On days where the King was unable to rule the country, Houshina-san would be acting king-

The door opened and broke her train of thought.

"Good morning Mother… Rima-chan." Rima's twin brother, Tadase spoke. Tadase was really the only person who was casual with Rima.

The blonde princess smiled at her brother and continued eating her wished everyone in the castle could be as laid-back as him.

After breakfast, Rima's normal Princess duties began. She learnt French and English. She learnt where North America was in the world, she even learnt how to put down a glass without making any noise.

Unlike normal, she was happy doing all her duties. While Rima was very polite princess, she did share her discontent with her brother sometimes. It really was her only way to vent.

When Rima returned to her room in the afternoon, she was smiling so much that she scared the prince.

"Why are you so happy?" Tadase asked. Rima shrugged.

"I just am." Rima replied with a grin, making him cringe away.

The truth was that today was the day she was going to sneak out of the castle, just for a little bit. She'd done it a few times ago and she loved visiting normal people and just feeling normal. She would be back before anyone looked into her room and all would be well.

"You have a boyfriend, don't you?" Tadase whispered loudly.

"Nah-" She shook her head slightly," I'm just going _out_ today."

Tadase caught the meaning quickly and nodded.

"'Kay, have fun."

Rima draped her cape and rucksack on her back, tied one side of her bedsheet-rope to a bedpost and threw the rest out the window. She climbed down and Tadase pulled the rope back inside.

"Bye Rima-chan." Tadase whispered and waved. Rima returned the wave and walked off.

15 minutes and one scraped knee later, Rima had made it over the castle walls and was facing the start of a sunset.

A smile spread over her face and she ran as fast as she could towards the lights in the town.

She stopped outside a shop which caught her eye. It was small and cozy looking ramen shop with a colorful sign. She decided this would be her first stopover for the night.

Inside, the air felt warm and, unlike the castle, friendly. Most of the stools by the counter were full but found a free one next to a blonde-haired girl.

"What can I help you with?" A brown-haired man behind the bar asked.

"Whatever she's having, please…" She said, thinking quickly without forgetting her manners.

She sat in the vacant seat and a few moments when a bowl of piping hot noodles landed in front of her.

"Thank you." She picked up her chopsticks and stared at them, befuddled. How do you even use them?

She glanced at the blonde's hands and tried to hold her chopsticks the same way. She then attempted to grip a few strands of ramen in her quivering chopsticks. Needless to say, it was a failure.

She tried again… and again… and again…

The blonde laughed and Rima glared.

"That glare would've scared me if it wasn't from such a small person." Rima's scowl became more vicious and all elegance disappeared.

"Relax, princess-" Rima's narrowed eyes widened. Was she really so easy to see through? "-So what's your name, Chibi?"

So she hadn't known. Rima nearly sighed in relief.

"It's Mira." She replied shortly.

"Nice to meet you, Mira. I'm Hoshina Utau. You from around here?"

"No, this is the first time I've been here." _And probably the last time too. _

"I noticed." She said while eyeing the limp chopsticks in Rima's right hand.

"So I come from a fork family," Rima crossed her arms defensively,"I've never used these in my life."

"Don't worry. It takes time to master these. You want a hand?"

_Yes, please__. _"No thanks. I'll work them out by myself."

Rima tried again and she managed to pull a strand all the way to her mouth. Rima shot a triumphant look at Utau.

"You'll be with those noodles all night."

Rima contradicted her by scooping a whole lot in between the sticks.

Ten minutes later, Rima had finished with her bowl. With another smug look at Utau, she left some money for the ramen on the counter.

Outside, night had set in. Rima dug out a flashlight from her bag and continued forward.

Suddenly, a sharp pain seized her leg. She turned the beam of light to shine on her leg.

A dart?

She flashed the beam upwards to see a dark figure grab her. She tried to fight them off but she was too dizzy.

Blackness took over.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this first installment of Princess and the Kidnapper.<strong>

**Please review if you like this... or if you don't...**


	2. But a kidnapper takes her away

**Hi again. Here's the second chapter of Princess and the kidnapper dedicated to MissJelloChan.**

**Man, is she one awesome writer. And the fact that she's seen Inuyasha makes me like her even more :).**

* * *

><p>Rima opened her eyes blearily, purple swimming in her vision.<p>

"Nadeshiko?" She murmured sleepily. Did Nadeshiko knock her out?

Rima eyes flew open. Where was she? This barely lit room didn't jog any memories at all.

All she could see was the person who was sitting on the other side of the small room. A person with long purple hair…

She let out a soft groan.

"Oh, you're awake, Princess." The person's gaze, which had been on their lap, fell onto Rima.

"Is this person a girl or a boy?" Rima wondered aloud. That voice had been a bit deeper than a girl's but everything else seemed pretty feminine.

"You're strange: Most people would ask where they were or who I was first. You instead wonder about my gender," The person chuckled, "I'm a guy, anyway."

"That's your fault for looking like such a girl. So where am I and who are you, anyway?" Rima sat up and looked around. The room was tiny compared to her room in the castle.

"You're in a truck heading to someplace which doesn't concern you and I am your kidnapper, Princess."

Rima was taking this pretty well. In fact, this situation amused her so much that she started laughing, hard.

"You expect me… to take a… kidnapper… which looks… like a girl… seriously?" She somehow got that sentence out between her laughing fit. She gasped for air.

The kidnapper didn't find this entertaining at all.

"Yes." He said shortly in a tone that gave Rima chills. She stopped laughing.

Rima and the kidnapper sat in silence for some time, both absorbed in their thoughts.

An idea formed in her head and suddenly, she was really happy she was as short as she was.

"Um… Mister Kidnapper. Why did you kidnap me?" Rima spoke in a small babyish voice. Fake tears started spilling from her eyes.

The purple-haired kidnapper didn't flinch at all.

"I can tell that those tears are fake and the reason we kidnapped you was as an ultimatum for the king."

Rima was curious about the ultimatum but a new escape plan pushed it out of her mind.

"Can we please stop somewhere? I need to use the restroom." Rima tried to look like she was embarrassed to admit it.

It seemed like the Kidnapper expected this because he grabbed a metal bucket that Rima hadn't noticed before and passed it to her.

She sat the bucket behind her and the Kidnapper turned around.

What he wasn't expecting was her to swing the bucket at his head with all her strength.

He collapsed.

Rima ran at the back of the truck as fast as she could. Her arm collided hard with it and it budged a little. She ran at the door again and it cleanly opened.

Sadly, momentum sent her flying into the road. Rima skidded a few inches on the tar and pain ran all up her arm. She considered herself lucky that it was dawn so there were no cars on the road.

Dawn? Her parents would've noticed her absence by now.

She shuddered. Her parents' wrath scared her more than some stupid kidnapper ever could.

Rima used her good arm to lift herself off the road and she sprinted off the road.

She was free. She hid behind a building to catch her breath and turned back to see what was happening by the truck. A girl and a boy who looked barely older than her left their seats in the front to investigate the open door. After a quick glance, the girl climbed inside to care for the purple-haired kidnapper and the boy started looking around for the missing Princess.

Rima tiptoed away. As soon as she was confident she was out of earshot, she ran to the one house she could see. Maybe she could find a phone to contact her parents…

Outside the building, a red-headed young girl was skipping. Rima smiled at her luck.

"Excuse me…" The girl looked up and the rope in her hands fell limp,"Can I please speak with your parents?"

"Mommy said Yaya mustn't talk to strangers." She whispered like she would get in trouble if she was seen talking to Rima

Rima laughed and stooped to her level and stared in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. My name is Rima. Now I'm not a stranger."

"Yes. Rima-tan looks too small to hurt Yaya, anyways." She stuck out her hand.

Rima was a bit insulted but she shook the girl's hand.

"So can I please talk to your parents?"

"Sorry, Mommy and Daddy aren't here. Is there anything Yaya can do?"

"Can I borrow a phone for a few minutes?"

As Yaya crossed the entrance of her house, Rima noticed the boy by the truck was searching a few meters away. She let out a little gasp and climbed into a nearby tree. With all the practice she got from leaving the castle, the tree wasn't a problem for her.

"Rima-tan!" Yaya called out, phone clasped in her small hands.

The boy turned at her voice. To his surprise, it was a small girl who was looking around. He walked to her.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked the girl in a kind voice.

"Mommy said Yaya mustn't talk to strangers." Yaya answered, completely ignoring his question.

"My name is Kukai. I guess I'm not a stranger anymore."

"Hi Kukai. I'm searching for Rima-tan. She told Yaya that she wanted to use the phone."

Rima watched the scene from the branches when one twig cracked. She nearly lost her balance but she regained it before she fell.

Unfortunately, Yaya caught a glimpse of her face through the trees.

"There you are." Rima quickly put her fingers to her lip to shush her and Yaya caught on, slapping her hands over her mouth.

"Where is she?" Kukai asked curiously but Yaya shook her head.

"I'll give you lots of candy if you tell me." Yaya looked at Rima helplessly. She really wanted candy.

Kukai followed her eyes and noticed a dark silhouette in a tree.

He grabbed a walkie-talkie from his belt and spoke something into it. He then climbed into the tree and got Rima down.

"Sorry Rima-tan…" Yaya sobbed. She then started hitting Kukai.

"Where are you taking Rima-tan?" Kukai ducked down and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt Rima. I just need to talk with her." He reached into his backpack and pulled out a small bag of sweets.

"Here you go." He plopped the bag into Yaya's hands.

Rima forced a smile on her face.

"It's alright. He's my friend. We were playing hide and seek." She ruffled Yaya's hair to assure her that it wasn't a problem that she was caught.

Rima felt a little better when Yaya stopped crying.

She let herself be pulled by Kukai.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**Please review.**


	3. There's a new Baddie in town

Rima didn't struggle when Kukai tied her legs and arms. She'd never felt so defeated in her life.

A few minutes later, Rima was loaded into the truck. This time, she was watched by Kukai, the girl from before and the purple-haired guy.

She guessed the extra security was so she didn't try escaping again. It was unnecessary, in her opinion. She didn't have the energy now and her arm still hurt pretty badly.

For the first time, she looked at her sore arm. She was shocked at how terrible it looked. The scraped had long stopped bleeding and purplish bruises were forming all over the arm. It also looked like there were small pieces of gravel stuck in her arm as well.

When Rima had been brought in, the Purple-haired boy been surprised how dead her golden eyes had looked. He didn't really know why, but he wanted to see that sparkle in her eyes again. Like the one she had when she was laughing at him.

Though now, she looked beaten. She glanced under her cape and frowned, dropping the material again.

He was curious to what made her frown even more. After a few minutes of gathering his courage, he stood up and sat next to her.

He grabbed the edge of her cloak and moved it aside. The sight underneath nearly made him gasp.

"Amu, pass me the first aid kit." He demanded, hoping that all the things he needed were in there.

The girl, now known as Amu, rummaged inside her own backpack and pulled out a white box.

The kidnapper disinfected a pair of tweezers and started pulling the tiny rocks out of her arm. He then cleaned up all the dry blood and wrapped a bandage around her bruised arm.

Rima didn't react to him at all. She just turned to him after he was done and gave him a weak smile.

"Why did you lie to her?"

Rima looked up to see Kukai looking expectantly at her. She shot him a confused look so he continued.

"Why did you tell Yaya that I was your friend?"

"I didn't want her to feel guilty for telling you where I was."

Purple-head was astounded. She'd been in trouble, yet she cared to not hurt a person's feelings… Since when had people been so considerate?

After a few minutes of silence, the truck slowed to a stop.

"We're here." Amu announced, as if Rima actually cared. Kukai pulled off the bandanna around his neck and covered Rima's eyes. She made no outward motion of noticing but walked when Kukai prodded her in the back.

Some time later, the bandanna slipped off Rima's eyes and she looked around. The room she was sitting in looked like an abandoned storeroom with little tid-bits lying around and dust covering most of the surface. Amu was sitting on an upturned box.

"When are you going to let me go?" Rima asked dully.

The rosette girl looked up from her book.

"Well, we got in contact with your parents and when we get what we want, you can go. We want this to be as peaceful as possible.

Rima knew that she should've been mad but her curiosity got the better of her.

"So what do you people want anyway?" This seemed to upset Amu.

"Well, I don't know what goes on in the in _your_ castle but us _ordinary people_ are having a hard time finding food because all the food we have is being confiscated in the King's name!" Her voice rising, she took a deep breath and composed herself. "We'll give you back if the king gives up his throne." She went back to reading her book.

Rima was shocked when she heard this: She knew her father was a good King who would never steal the people's food. If only he was feeling well enough to tell these people off…

Wait, her father wasn't in power in recent days…

"So how long has this been going on?" she asked in what she hoped was a sympathetic tone.

"It started about a month ago. I don't understand what the King was thinking; he used to be such a fine Ruler. Now everything's going downhill."

Her father had been sick for a month. So Kazoumi was the one responsible.

"Well, you're trying with the wrong people. The King has been sick so I doubt he's had any control of what was going on in the first place."

Amu looked up from her book.

"So who has been in power recently?" she asked her.

"I'll tell you as soon as I go to the bathroom…" Rima twisted her legs like she had to go to the toilet.

Honestly, she just wanted to try and escape again. She wanted to help Amu with her cause but she thought that they were going at it the wrong way. She'd deal with Kazoumi herself when she got back to the castle.

Amu stood up and walked Rima to the bathroom a few floors up. Rima walked in and locked the door hastily.

After scanning the bathroom a little, she concluded that the only window she could possibly leave through was parallel to her upper body. She had no idea where it could lead to but she wanted to try anyway.

Rima pulled the handle but it seemed stiff from disuse.

"What are you doing?"

Rima nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around slowly.

And there stood the purple-haired guy. Rima's eyes widened when she noticed that he only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

All doubt that Rima had about his masculinity flew out of the window when she saw his six-pack.

"Umm… uh… I was just checking my hair" she turned to the mirror and started plumping her curly locks. She could see her cheeks getting pinker and pinker in her reflection.

"I see…" The guy didn't seem convinced. "So how's that going for you?" He ran his fingers through his long hair, looking annoyed.

"Umm… Good. I'm done now." Rima tried hard not to look at him. Her heart was beating painfully fast and she didn't like it at all.

"Okay then. Get out!"

She didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. Thanks for reading my story.<strong>

**And to all you lovely reviewers, thank you so much. It's your reviews that make me wanna write instead of completing my homework.**

** Please continue reviewing :D**

**Till later... Sir Sleeps-a-lot**


End file.
